Two Weeks In Hawaii
by psychfan
Summary: Lilly goes off to Hawaii for two weeks, leaving Oliver to fend for himself. Though he still has Miley to keep him somewhat sane, Oliver gradually comes to the realization that he just might be in love with his best friend Lilly...
1. You've Got Hawaii

**Two Weeks In Hawaii**

A/N: Hey, it's Bailey... this was based on the song "Two Weeks in Hawaii" by hellogoodbye. GOOD SONG. LOOK IT UP. This story will end up being 4 chapters total. Happy reading! :D

**Chapter 1: You've Got Hawaii… **

Miley hugged Lilly goodbye. "I'll miss you! Call me every day!"

Oliver shook his head. "Chicks..." He muttered, rolling his eyes. What were they even talking about? It wasn't like they weren't going to see each other tomorrow. They saw each other every day.

"I will, don't worry." Lilly smiled and waved goodbye, collecting her skateboard from where it leaned against the wall. "See you guys in two weeks!"

Oliver snapped his head away from 'I Love New York,' dropping his half-eaten Klondike Bar on his lap. "Two weeks? What?"

Miley looked at Oliver with that 'yes, you idiot' look that she seemed to reserve only for Oliver. "We've been talking about this for weeks, Oliver. In fact, we just talked about it at dinner. Three hours ago."

"You mean, like, when we were eating?" Oliver asked, removing the sticky Klondike bar from his lap and examining it before stuffing it in mouth.

Lilly looked at him in exasperation. "Yes, Oliver, that is what people typically do during dinner."

"But you can't expect me to concentrate on both eating AND talking! That's impossible!"

"It's called 'multi-tasking,'" Miley said.

Lilly flicked his ear. "Well pay attention this time, 'cause I'm not saying it again. We're going do this in a way that you can understand, alright?" she said slowly. "Ready?"

Oliver rolled his eyes at his friend's overdramatic antics.

"I. Am. Going. To. Hawaii."

"Got it."

"For two weeks."

Alarms immediately started going off in Oliver's head.

_Crap. Lilly is leaving for two weeks? As in half a month? 14 days? A fortnight?? Not cool. I mean, Miley's one of my best friends, obviously, but Lilly's... Lilly. My BEST friend. Since the SANDBOX days. Even though that doesn't really mean as much when you live a few minutes away from a beach... but seriously. If Lilly's not here to shop with Miley, I'll be the one she drags to the mall. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY.__And I get weird looks when I go shopping with her. Girls don't want to date a guy who spends more time shopping for purses than doing normal guy-y things. Like surfing. And besides, last time Lilly wasn't here to rescue me from Miley, I was somehow brainwashed into wearing buff nail polish and noticing that some guy's eyes "popped" because of his shirt…__That CANNOT happen again._

"But WHYYYYY?" Oliver whined.

"Because my mom won that all-expenses-paid trip to Hawaii through that raffle at work, remember? I went on about it for weeks." Lilly said.

"...No. Not really. Did it involve your mother in a red dress? Because if not, I probably wasn't listening. You know I don't listen to conversations about your mom unless if it involves that red dress."

Miley rolled her eyes. "...Okay. THANK YOU OLIVER. Anyway, Lilly's going to be gone for two weeks. And you have to say bye now, because she's leaving first thing tomorrow morning and she has to finish packing all the outfits I put together for her. And she has to get her beauty sleep, because all those Hawaiian hotties are waiting for her on that beach!"

Lilly laughed. "What Miley said... okay well I'll see you guys in a couple weeks. I promise I'll call and e-mail and text and all that." She put down her skateboard to give Miley one last hug and then turned to Oliver.

"Bye, Ollie. I'll be thinking of you when I'm surfing those famous 10-foot waves!" Lilly smiled as she hugged him. She kick-flipped her skateboard up from where it was on the floor and gave them a salute as she backed out the door and headed home.

Oliver smirked as his friend left. It was impossible for Lilly to just walk out of a room. He shook his head and plopped back down on the floor to finish watching New York crush another desperate guy who so obviously had absolutely no taste in women, in Oliver's humble opinion.

Miley collapsed onto the couch behind Oliver and sighed. "Oh my gosh, this is soooo depressing! I can't believe I can't see my best friend for TWO WEEKS!"

"Thanks for the love, Miley," Oliver said absently. "It's only two weeks anyway. I don't know what you're so upset about," he said, completely ignoring the fact that he had just had a minor mental freakout a few minutes ago.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You're gonna miss her, you'll see! And when you come crawling back to me in a few days, I will loudly and proudly declare 'I told you so!'"

_Dang. She's got me. Already lost _that_ bet..._

"Looking forward to it," Oliver said as the ending credits rolled and a commercial for 'Rock of Love Bus' appeared on the screen. "Okay, I gotta go. My mom wanted me back home by 10. I have to get up early tomorrow morning to watch Rachel while my dad works and my mom goes off to shop for furniture."

"You can still hang out tomorrow afternoon, though, right?" Miley asked as she turned off the TV and got up to say goodbye.

"Yeah, I should be able to. No shopping though! At least for a few days! I need to save _some_ of my manhood."

"Good luck with that. You know I need a shopping buddy and someone to carry all my bags. Hannah has a charity concert to go to next week, so I need to get a dress, shoes, a purse, and of course an outfit for the after-party..." Miley said, grinning at the mixed look of horror and resignation on Oliver's face as she opened the back door. "Wear comfy shoes, bub, it's gonna be a looong afternoon!" she called after him cheerily.

Oliver sighed as he walked down the Stewarts' driveway and onto the street. It was inevitable. By the time Lilly came back, he would be 100% girlified, no doubt about it.

On the way home, Oliver walked slowly, taking his time on the 10-minute walk to his house. As he walked, his thoughts naturally drifted to Lilly.

_What's so great about Hawaii, anyway? It's just like California... Beaches, check! Surfing, check! Cute guys, check! ... Wait. Did I seriously just think that? I REALLY need to start hanging out with my guy friends some more..._

Before long he came to his street. He stopped in front of Lilly's house, which was just a few houses down from his. He vaguely wondered if Lilly was still up packing for Hawaii. Shaking his head, he passed her house and continued on his way to his own home.

_Two weeks without Lilly? Great..._

--------

_You've got your airplane_

_And I've got the plain air of here_

_You're gone, I've gone insane_

_Oh when will you reappear?_

_I'm just some new kid_

_Who can't get his mind off of you_

_And I know that it's stupid._

A/N: Hope you liked it!!! You know you wanna click that little "review" button down there! Go ahead! JUST DO IT! :D


	2. Your Family's Rad

**TWO WEEKS IN HAWAII**

**A/N:** Hey guys! THANKS SO MUCH to Pink Pagoda, believeinlove08, AColdSky, adryrules99, tayb, and beneath the stars for all the reviews and also to everyone for the story/author alerts! You guys are awesome! Okay, so I also realized I forgot to include a disclaimer on the last chapter, so here it is...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything... except for this story. If I did, then Lilly and Oliver probably would have gotten together awhile ago, and I could be 100% secure in the fact that Disney would never, ever mess this couple up (which they sadly but probably inevitably will... oh, Disney. What will we do with you?).

* * *

**Chapter 2: Your family's rad…**

Oliver sighed as he checked his e-mail for what felt like the hundredth time that day. STILL nothing from Lilly. Not so much as one text to let him know that the plane landed safely. He shot the computer an accusatory glare, as if it were to blame for Lilly neglecting him. "Stupid Hawaii," he muttered, standing up to head over to Miley's house. He would be early, but hey, he had nothing better to do, right?

**10 minutes later**

"Oh, c'mon, she definitely deserved at LEAST an 8.3!" Oliver heard Jackson as he opened the sliding glass door to the Stewart's living room.

"Hey Jackson, is Miley… whoa. Dude. Is that ice skating?" Oliver smirked.

"Wha-? No!" Jackson fumbled with the remote for a second before changing it to an appropriately manly pro basketball game. "Just a commercial. For, you know, stuff. Girly stuff. Not my stuff," he finished lamely.

"Right," Oliver said, one eyebrow raised skeptically. "Is Miley home?"

"Yeah man, she's upstairs. Go on up."

Oliver jogged upstairs and knocked on Miley's door. "Hey Miles, it's Oliver, you there?"

Miley quickly opened the door, looking frazzled. "Oliver! I thought we weren't meeting for a couple more hours? Ohmygosh! What time is it? Were you waiting for me? Sorrysorrysorry I just got so caught up in this Hannah thing... Tiffany called and she wants to throw a half-birthday party for her cat, Madonna, in a month and she just wanted to kn-"

Apparently Miley was doing just _fine_ keeping herself busy without Lilly…

"It's fine." Oliver walked past her and fell onto a bean bag by the computer. "I came early. I had nothing better to do. Lilly's not here to wake me up at the crack of dawn to beat the other surfers to the best part of the beach."

Miley raised her eyebrows but said nothing. "Okay, well I need to finish writing this e-mail to Tiffany, and then we can go."

Oliver stood up to hover over Miley's shoulder as she returned to her e-mail.

"…You good Oliver?" Miley asked, looking up at him questioningly.

"Yep. Great. Did Lilly e-mail you? She hasn't e-mailed me. I've been checking e-mails ALL MORNING and she hasn't written yet. I've checked at LEAST every ten minutes since I got up!"

"Oliver."

"Not even a phone call! Not one measly text!"

"Oliver."

"That LIAR! She PROMISED! I'm sure Hawaii's great and everything. But wait, no I'm not sure, because she HASN'T E-MAILED, TEXTED, OR CALLED TO TELL ME!"

"OLIVER!" Miley finally shouted, getting Oliver's attention.

"What?"

"IT'S. BEEN. TWO. DAYS."

"…So?" Oliver narrowed his eyes suspiciously as comprehension dawned on him.

"She e-mailed you, didn't she?! She e-mailed you but she didn't e-mail ME! She e-mailed you and not me and now I-"

"She hasn't e-mailed me," Miley said slowly, before suddenly grinning a superior, all-knowing grin.

That got Oliver to shut up. "Oh…" He cleared his throat. "Yeah well then what are you all 'smiley Miley' about? It's actually kind of a creepy smile. Has anyone ever told you that? I hope you don't smile that way in pictures because sorry but I don't think that it really gives off the wanted effect. In fact you kind of just look like a Chuckie doll or something."

"Nothing. It's nothing. Nothing at all," Miley said innocently, choosing to ignore the Chuckie doll rant. "Don't worry about it."

Oliver glared at her. "Fine. Let's just go."

Miley sighed and shook her head. "Boys…"

**5 days later**

Oliver went into the kitchen in search of some kind of food. It had been exactly one week since Lilly left for Hawaii, and he was bored out of his mind. He wasn't really quite sure what exactly he was going to do for the next week. He had spent the first few days at Malibu Mall with Miley, where they not only had picked out and bought four entire outfits for the charity concert and the after-party ("to keep my options open," Miley had explained to him), but also three "super cute" new bathing suits, five "ohmygod" new pairs of shoes, and two "to die for" new dresses. As if that wasn't enough, the vast majority of the conversations they had at the mall had revolved around Miley's most recent infatuation, Dexter, a boy in their grade. Oliver didn't realize just how extreme her crush on Dexter was until he mentioned that he and Dexter had done a project together once freshman year. After he released that little tidbit of information, it was all Miley could talk about. She immediately began discussing possible plans for Oliver to set them up, even though Oliver protested and said that he hadn't even talked to Dexter in months.

After three days of hearing about how cute Dexter and receiving strange stares from potentially datable girls, and, almost worse, disgusted and empathetic looks from a bunch of guys, he decided that he was done going to the mall. A boy's self-esteem could only handle so much.

Unfortunately for Oliver, Lilly had picked a popular time to go on vacation. Miley was his only friend in town. His older brother was away at college. Jackson and Cooper had just left on a road trip. The rest of his friends were vacationing on various cruises or visiting grandparents. Right now he was even willing to tolerate Rico and all of his evil midget obnoxiousness. But even Rico was away, visiting his cousins in Columbia.

He was getting desperate for any kind of guy contact. Anything. Even Lilly's brothers sounded good right about now. In all fairness, Lilly did have awesome brothers. Brody was the oldest and in college at UCLA, and he had been the one to sneak Lilly and Oliver to their first PG-13 movie when they were eleven. She also had twin younger brothers, Mark and Max. He and Lilly had spent all school year babysitting them to earn enough money to buy all-season passes to the skate park the year before.

Oliver finally settled on chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and sat down at the counter with a spoon.

He smiled, remembering the first time he had tried chocolate chip cookie dough. It was Lilly's favorite.

**flashback to 9th grade**

A 15-year-old Lilly Truscott tossed and turned in her bed, unable to fall asleep. Earlier that day she had gotten in her third real fight with her best friend. You'd think that after twelve years of friendship they would have had more fights, but not Lilly and Oliver. It was over something stupid, too – Oliver had sided with Miley in a fight they were having over their parents. She had made up with Miley, but refused to forgive Oliver. The last two fights had been over stupid things, too, and they had both only managed a few hours before giving in and going to find each other to apologize. But the last two times she hadn't felt this betrayed, and she hadn't chewed him out this badly. She was still hoarse from all the yelling she'd done after Miley had left. And he had yelled back.

She groaned, burrowing her head into her mattress and pulling her pillow over her head in frustration. She had never seen him so angry… she knew that he didn't care about the initial problem – whether Lilly's mom was right or Miley's dad was – but that he was sick of Miley and Lilly getting in stupid fights over little problems that escalated into full-blown feuds. Lilly knew she had overreacted and shouldn't have yelled at Oliver like that – he was right, anyway, she and Miley should stop getting into pointless fights – but she was just so frustrated and caught up in the fight. She knew Oliver didn't mean to make it seem like he had picked Miley over her, but that's what it had felt like. Lilly had been so frustrated that she couldn't stop yelling and screaming. Before she knew it, they had stormed off in opposite directions, her to her house, and him to… wherever.

Lilly also knew that they would make up eventually – they couldn't avoid each other forever. But that wasn't helping her tonight. She continued tossing and turning, unsuccessfully trying to fall asleep. She couldn't shake off the feeling of dread about facing Oliver tomorrow. Suddenly her cell phone flashed. She jumped, wondering who on earth would text her at 2 in the morning, and reached for her phone and flipped it open. She pushed "view" and saw it was from "Smokin' Oken."

"_hey lilly… i feel really bad about earlier… sorry i was being a jerk. and sorry if this wakes you up but i can't sleep."_

Lilly smiled softly and immediately called him.

"Hey, Oliver?"

"Lilly?"

"Yeah… I just got your text."

"…Oh. Did I wake you up? I'm really sorry if I did I ju-"

"No… I couldn't get to sleep either."

"Oh."

"…Yeah." Suddenly she was freaked out. She didn't know what to say. It was weird and awkward. Maybe she should have waited until tomorrow to talk to him… yeah she definitely should have done that. Who calls their friend at 2 in the morning anyway? Freaks, that's who. PEOPLE WHO HAVE LOST THEIR MINDS.

"Hey… Lilly? Can I come over?"

Her mind stopped racing for a minute to register that he just asked to come over. At 2 am. What?

"…Now?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah… I just… I don't know… want to talk to you in person I guess?"

She grinned. "Sure. See you in a few."

She hung up, unlocked her window, and rushed downstairs to grab two bowls, two spoons, and a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream – her favorite – before running back upstairs to her room and quietly shutting the door, so as not to wake up her mom.

Setting the bowls and ice cream on her bed, she looked up just in time to see Oliver appear right outside her window, hanging on to the tree that he'd been using as a "shortcut" to her room for years. Lilly watched in amusement as Oliver opened the window and tumbled in.

"Here," she said, handing him a spoon and a bowl. "I got some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream."

"_Sweeet_! I've never had that flavor."

"What? Oliver, are you insane? Chocolate chip cookie dough is the basic ice cream flavor, besides chocolate and vanilla and that strawberry crap. It is like the epitome of ice cream at its finest. Everyone's had it, and everyone loves it. EVERYONE."

"Everyone except me, apparently," Oliver grinned as Lilly scooped some ice cream into his bowl. "And for the record, I'm a fan of strawberry."

"Well it's my favorite so you better eat it and you better like it." Lilly said, smiling. Just like that, they were back to normal.

Thirty minutes later they were still eating ice cream and laughing and joking around, when Lilly's mother suddenly appeared at the doorway. (DUNDUNDUN!)

"Lilly, is everything okay? I thought I heard voi- Oliver?"

Oliver looked up guiltily.

"Uh… Hey Ms. Truscott. Um… Lilly and I were just… eating ice cream and uh… talking…?"

Lilly rescued him, cutting him off. "I was feeling really down and stressed and I couldn't get to sleep and I called Oliver and he came over and now I feel a lot better. Sorry that we woke you up… we were trying to be quiet. I just really needed someone to make me feel better." Lilly said, without a moment's hesitation. Oliver looked at her with awe and amazement at her quick thinking.

Lilly's mom smiled sweetly and looked at Oliver appreciatively. "Oh, Oliver, that's so sweet! But you guys know it's a school night, and it's almost 3 in the morning…"

"Uh, yeah… I guess I should be heading home. Bye, Ms. Truscott. Bye, Lilly. See you tomorrow." He stood up and walked over to the window.

"Bye, Ollie. Thanks for coming over."

Oliver grinned "Yeah, anytime, Lils."

************

Oliver smiled at the memory, but sighed again – it hadn't solved anything, only made him miss Lilly that much more.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed... and please review for any comments, questions, or constructive criticism!

'_Cause you've got Hawaii_

_And I've gotten no letters from you_

_I should stop whining_

'_Cause it's only been a day or two_

_I don't know what you did_

_But you got me to fall for you _

_And I know that it's stupid_

_Your family's rad and I_

_Wish that they were here today_

_But they're thousands and thousands of miles away_

_And I felt so bad when your mom_

_Caught us eating ice cream in your_

_Room at three in the morning_

'_Cause I'd hate for her_

_To not want me around her daughter_

'_Cause my heart stops everytime._


	3. Your Drawing's Rad

**TWO WEEKS IN HAWAII**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks to CampRockAholic, pinkflamingos988, AColdSky, believeinlove08, tayB, and Pink Pagoda for the reviews - they keep me going! Also... I saw Metro Station at the Believers Never Die Tour pt 2 Thursday night! THEY WERE SO GOOD. Mason was awesome, as expected, and Trace was less creepier than normal, so... that's good too! :] Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Your drawing's rad…**

Oliver sat on his bed staring up at his fan, his arms crossed behind his head. He was going crazy. Legitimately insane. Glancing around his room, his eyes settled on an old, slightly bent, hand-drawn picture of Lilly and Oliver. Closing his eyes, he remembered back to long ago, when they were in kindergarten…

**FLASHBACKKKKKKK**

"Whatcha doing, Lilly?" six-year-old Oliver asked his best friend, who was drawing furiously with an aquamarine crayon (from a certain 64-pack, with a built-in crayon sharpener on the back), her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she concentrated on her drawing.

"Drawing, Ollie. And you can't see what it is yet!" Lilly yelled, wrenching the paper away from his view.

"Awww why not?" Oliver whined.

"Because it's a surprise, that's why!"

"Fineeee," Oliver said, as he wandered over to the blocks. School would be out soon anyway, and then Lilly would _have_ to show him the drawing.

Sure enough, ten minutes later the final bell rang and kids rushed out as the teacher hurried to keep up with them to shepherd them to the buses safely. Oliver picked up his backpack and turned to Lilly, who was just putting away the crayons.

"Done yet? If we don't hurry up Owen and Brody will leave us," Oliver said, referring to their older brothers – Owen was in second grade and Brody was in third.

Lilly gathered her things and rushed to meet Oliver at the doorway. "Yeah, yeah, I'm done. Let's go."

"So, ya gonna show me that drawing?" Oliver asked as they left the room and headed off to meet their brothers.

Lilly shushed him. "Wait! We gotta hurry up or they'll leave us!"

They ran to catch up with Brody and Owen outside the school. While their two older brothers talked animatedly about the new Guitar World store opening near them, Lilly and Oliver simply walked in companionable silence. Once they reached Lilly's house, they said goodbye. Lilly continued up to her doorstep before stopping and calling back to Oliver.

"Wait! Ollie! I almost forgot – here's your drawing," Lilly said as she ran back to the foot of her driveway and handed Oliver the folded-up picture.

"Mine?"

"Yeah… I made it for you! See ya tomorrow!" Lilly said as she waved goodbye and bounded up the steps.

"Thanks… bye!"

Oliver waited until he got home to his bedroom to open the picture. It was a stick drawing of the two of them, with Lilly holding a crudely drawn skateboard and Oliver a surfboard. Beneath it was scrawled "Lilly + Oliver 4ever." In the top left-hand corner of the paper was written "To: Oliver From: your best bud Lilly." Oliver smiled and hung it up on his bulletin board.

**END FLASHBACK**

Oliver shifted in his bed so he could get a better glimpse at his bulletin board. There was a picture of Miley, Lilly, and him at the beach at an end-of-school party from the year before. Next to it was a seemingly meaningless, worthless straw wrapper with a knot in the middle.

**FLASHBACK AGAIN**

Fourteen-year-old Lilly Truscott collapsed onto the bench next to Oliver in front of Rico's Sugar Shack. Oliver looked up, bored.

"Hey. What's up?" Lilly asked excitedly.

"Nothing. I'm so bored. I feel like I'm melting into this bench and becoming one with the bench, that's how bored I am."

"Why are you so bored? It's FRIDAY!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Ugh. Why are you so cheery? And it doesn't matter that it's a Friday – it's SUMMER. And there's nothing to do and it's hot and sticky and the waves are non-existent. AND THERE'S NOTHING TO DO AND IT'S BORING." Oliver groaned and hit his head on the table.

"Okay, well… I have something to do that will at least keep you occupied and non-bored for about two minutes."

"Awesome. I'm open to any and all suggestions. Please, fire away," mumbled Oliver, head still set on the table.

Lilly brought out a magazine and placed it on the table. "I was reading this magazine earlier and I read this thing about how you take a straw wrapper and try to tie it with your boyfriend or girlfriend, or whatever, and if it knots without breaking then it means you'll be together forever," she beamed.

"Uh… Lilly, hate to break it to you but… we're not dating." Oliver pointed out, lifting his head off the table.

Lilly rolled her eyes in frustration. "Well, _duh_, but I thought since neither of us are dating anyone, we could do it. As best friends and all."

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, sure."

"So all we need is a straw wrapper…" she said matter-of-factly.

"…Okay. Go get one."

"I need a straw to get a straw wrapper."

"Okay… so… go get one. We're right next to Rico's. Just get one from him."

"Do you really think Rico will let me have just a straw? I'll have to buy one. Or a drink or something."

"Awesome. Go buy a drink."

"But… I don't WANT a drink. I want a _smooooothie,_" she grinned up at him winningly. "Buy me one? For your best bud? Who's temporarily saving you from a certain fate of never-ending boredom?"

He groaned in response. "Fine. Lemon strawberry?"

"Yep," she beamed.

A few minutes later Oliver came back with two smoothies. "Here's your smoothie. And your straw. And your beloved straw wrapper," he said, tossing the straw at her.

"Okay," Lilly said professionally, "here, you take this end, and I'll take this end, and…" she said as they struggled to make a knot out of the straw wrapper without breaking it. After a few seconds of intense focus, they were successful.

Once they were finished, Lilly took Oliver's straw wrapper.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Let's do it again."

"But… we did that one already. Perfectly."

"Well this way we can have two perfectly. And then you can have one and I can have one."

"Okay."

"Still bored?" Lilly asked once they had tied the second knot.

"Slightly less," Oliver grinned. "Now that I know I have a friend for life who will always save me from boredom. Or, at least, according to the straws."

"Well I think the straws are very credible," Lilly smiled.

"Me too."

* * *

**A/N:** Bah. Was that TOO fluffy and happy? Haha. Only one more chapter left! Thanks for sticking with me this far! :]

You've got Polaroid  
And you even know how to rhyme  
I'd be overjoyed  
If we could just hang out sometime  
I don't know what you did  
But you got me to fall for you  
And I know that it's stupid

Your drawing's rad and I  
Put in on my wall and I made  
Sure it wouldn't fall cause if it did  
My straw wrapper might tear  
And there would be no knot and I would  
Feel like I'd been shot right through the heart

And I'd fall apart but I'd remember how  
My heart stops every time


	4. So Come On and Dance With Me

**TWO WEEKS IN HAWAII**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY that I haven't updated in weeks! I got sick, and then I had AP exams, and now I have finals. So close to summer! I hope that you enjoy the final installment to this fic!**

**Chapter 4: So come on and dance with me…**

* * *

One week later…

Lilly was finally home.

Of course, Oliver couldn't see her. She had gone almost straight from the airport to Miley's house to get ready for Ashley and Amber's "Back to School Beach Bash" later that night. He knew it would take him about five minutes to get ready. He was planning on throwing on a red and white striped polo and dark jeans and then walking out the door. But apparently the same protocol didn't apply to girls. According to Miley, they couldn't spend any less than two hours getting ready because it was the first time that they would see everyone from school since the end of sophomore year. Go figure. Although admittedly "getting ready" would probably consist of Lily fidgeting uncomfortably while Miley tugged the blonde's hair into some kind of complicated, "sophisticated," knot.

So Oliver planned to meet them at the beach.

When he got to the party the girls hadn't arrived yet, so he decided to catch up with Jared and Josh, who had been in a few of his classes throughout freshman and sophomore year. He had barely been talking to them when two arms suddenly wrapped around his neck from behind.

"OLIVER!"

"Lilly!" He turned around to face her. "I see you didn't get eaten by sharks."

Lilly grinned. "Nope."

Oliver was quiet for a minute as he got his first real look at her in two weeks. She was just wearing a simple bright blue sundress with white sandals, but Oliver thought she looked beautiful. The fact that he hadn't seen her in so long probably helped. Jared and Josh rolled their eyes and left the two to talk alone.

"So…um…you look good," Oliver observed in an awkward attempt to end the silence.

Lilly was still smiling. "Thanks, so do you!" she said as she gave him another hug.

"Where's Miley? Didn't you come with her?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, yeah. She's talking to Dexter now," Lilly said, pointing out the pair a few groups over. "I know, I know, _shocking_. She made a beeline for him right when we got here."

Oliver laughed. "Tell me about it. Because you weren't here, I had to fill the 'girl best friend' role and help her keep a journal of all the places she saw him. I was outright stalking the guy. So Hawaii better have been worth all of my pain and suffering."

"It was so great! The waves were awesome! I-" she was interrupted by Miley, who had apparently managed to momentarily tear herself away from Dexter.

"LILLY. I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU. IT'S IMPORTANT."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, I see how it is. Lilly's back for a grand total of three hours and you already ditch me again. After all the Dex stalking I did for you… after all the malls I visited… the bags I carried…"

Lilly raised her eyebrows. "Wow, you really _are_ traumatized…"

Miley ignored them both. "This is about guys, Oliver. A girl talk. About guys. So just between girls. The gender of which you are not a member of."

Oliver pouted. "But you had her for three hours when you were getting ready! Couldn't you have gotten your girly talk out of the way then?"

"There have been new developments," Miley informed him breezily. "Sorry. We'll talk to you later. Love you! Bye!" She grinned as she flitted off with Lilly in tow.

Lilly tried to apologize as she was dragged away. "Um… sorry Ollie… I guess I'll talk to you later!"

"OK, see you then!" Oliver shouted, but they had already reached the other end of the party.

_Man, Miley moves fast when she's on a mission._

Sighing, Oliver wandered over to the snack bar where Josh and Jared were currently pigging out. Fine. They wanted girl time? _Fine._ He'd have _guy_ time. "Hey guys, wassup?"

Jared responded while stuffing his face with some unidentifiable dessert. "Dude, try the brownies, they're awesome!"

"I can tell…" Oliver said, grabbing a couple.

"Sooo," Jared said as he gulped down the now identified brownies, "How long have you and Truscott…?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Josh cut in. "You know…"

"Not really…" Oliver said slowly.

"Been…"

"Still not following…"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN TOGETHER?" Josh finally managed to get out.

"OH!" Oliver said, eyes wide. "Ohhhh. Oh. We're not… doing… that…" he said, rather awkwardly.

"Pshh. Dude. She wants you." Josh said confidentially.

"You think?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"Yeah, dude. She wants to ride that Ollie Trolley."

Oliver laughed nervously. "Ha! You guys are crazy. Lilly and I are just friends. She's just happy to see me because she's been in Hawaii for two weeks."

Josh punched him in the shoulder. "C'mon, dude. Get on that! She's right over there, just ask her to dance!"

"Do you really think that'll work?" Oliver asked doubtfully.

Josh grinned. "I KNOW it will."

"Yeah," Oliver said slowly. "Yeah. Yeah! I can do that. It can't be that hard!"

Jared nodded in encouragement. "Do it man."

"Right. I will. I can. I'm going to. I'll just go right up and ask her." Oliver's miniscule amount of confidence swelled as he brushed past Josh and Jared in search of Lilly. He found her talking to Miley under the shade of a palm tree, and then wished he hadn't as his confidence completely deflated at the sight of her.

"Lilly. I'm serious. This is important."

"It's not a big deal," Lilly said nervously.

"Yes, it is! You spent your entire break with Max! And he's hot! You showed me the picture of you two! And you're hot!"

"I didn't spend the whole break with Max," Lily insisted flatly. "And what does hotness have to do with anything, anyway?"

Miley sighed in exasperation. "I swear Lilly, sometimes…" She shook her head and attempted to re-explain. "You're both hot! Something _had_ to have happened! Hot people don't just hang out and do nothing." She grinned. "Trust me, I know. I've got _lots_ of experience in this field."

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Lilly! He was so obviously into you! I know that and I wasn't even there! What I DON'T understand is why you didn't go on a date with him!"

"I don't know, Miley." Oliver noticed that Lilly looked tired and not at all interested in the conversation. Miley squinched her lips in silent frustration.

Before either of them could say anything more, Oliver jumped in.

"Hey… Lilly…"

She turned to face him, her face immediately brightening. "Hey, Oliver!"

"I just wanted… to ask you something."

She looked up at him expectantly.

"Do you, um… want to dance… with me?"

A strange look that Oliver couldn't quite comprehend passed over Lilly's face so quickly that he wasn't even sure if it was real or just a figment of his imagination. Miley, however, had an obvious look of sudden comprehension on her face. Oliver shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I mean you don't have to but I thought it would be nice and we could talk and-"

"Of course. I thought you'd never ask," Lilly said, her amusement apparent in her eyes. She turned and waved to Miley, who Oliver noticed had now completely dropped her frustrated look and in its place acquired her Chuckie 'I know something you don't know' smile.

Lilly and Oliver walked over to the temporary dance floor, which was set up on the sand in front of the deejay. "Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station was distantly playing in the background. They settled into the crowd of teenagers to finish the song.

After the song ended, "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat began to play. Oliver noticed the dangerous change into slow song territory. That, along with the unfortunately appropriate lyrics, was enough motivation for him to leave.

"I, um… need a drink. Yes! A drink. I want a drink. Punch. Punch sounds good. You want anything? Punch? It's strawberry. Good. Okay. I'll be right back, Lils!" he rushed, pushing his way through the dancing couples.

"Wait, Oliver! I love this song!" Lilly smiled as she pulled Oliver back onto the dance floor. She seemed completely different from her earlier conversation with Miley; she was happy and confident now. "Dance with me?" she grinned up at him.

Oliver's previous thoughts of running away left him. He smiled and cheekily responded, "Of course. I thought you'd never ask." He took her hands in his and placed them around his neck, before putting his own arms around her waist.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

Oliver steered Lilly over to the side of the floor so that they were away from the crowd.

_Okay, here's my chance… come on, Smokin' Oken, you can do it! Great… now I've resorted to giving myself pep talks. Just fantastic._

He took a deep breath. "Lilly… I really missed you while you were gone."

Lilly smiled. "I missed you, too."

Oliver shook his head. "No, I mean like MISSED YOU, missed you. It was pathetic, really. IS pathetic. Depressingly, terribly, horribly pathet-"

Lilly laughed. "That bad, huh? I'm glad you've had this breakthrough revelation. I AM pretty awesome."

Oliver shook his head again. "No, I really don't think you understand. I had absolutely NOTHING to do without you here. I went to the MALL. I helped Miley pick out a whole _month's_ worth of new clothes. I _stalked_ Dexter."

"Yeah, Miley was pretty excited about that." She paused thoughtfully. "But really, I _do_ understand, Oliver. Hawaii was the same for me. It was fun being with my family, but that got old after a couple of days. And the waves were great, but they would have been so much better if you were there surfing them with me."

Oliver gave her one of his lop-sided grins. "Well, it couldn't have been THAT boring, you know, with Max there and all," he said, struggling to keep the remark casual and the twinge of jealousy out of his voice.

Lilly shot him a questioning look. "How do you…?"

"I overheard you talking to Miley when I came over to ask you to dance." He shrugged. "Sorry."

"Oh." Lily smirked. "Yeah, he was pretty cool..." she trailed off.

Oliver didn't say anything. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Hawaiians… with the surfing… and the hair…_

"Well, he was for the first few days, anyway," she finished, watching him with an amused look on her face.

Oliver immediately brightened up.

"Max was definitely fun to hang out with for awhile, but then I kept wishing you were there instead of him. There's nothing like the original Smokin' Oken," she joked.

Oliver winked. "You know it." _Huh. Maybe… just maybe…_

"I mean, c'mon. You _are_ my best friend."

And just like that, all of his hopes were dashed. Again. "Friend._ I've never hated that word so much in my life. But… still… she has to feel SOMETHING, right? There's no way she can make me feel like this and not feel ANYTHING._

He tried again. "Anyway… what I'm trying to say is… while you were gone, I kind of came to realize that… my life kinda sucks without you in it. It's boring and… not fun. And, I know that I'm young, and still in high school, and so I don't really know what it's like to…" He stopped.

He knew he was completely messing everything up, but somewhere around "my life kinda sucks without you" he had crossed the point of no return. He sighed and shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "When you were gone, and you came back… it was like everything was alright again, and I know that sounds so, so cheesy and pathetic but… what I'm trying to say is, if when you see someone and everything is just automatically better, and if when they leave it's instantly worse… and when no matter what's going on and how much life sucks they can just make it all a little better and when they're there… or even if they're not there… you're always thinking about them… I know I'm too young to know what love is, but if that's what it is, then… Lilly, I think I love you."

Oliver chanced a look at Lilly's face – she was completely shocked.

_Oh crap. Crap crap crap. I KNEW I shouldn't have done this. Stupid stupid stupid! We're best friends… she SAID that. FRIENDS, not anything more. WHY DO I CONSTANTLY MAKE THESE BAD DECISIONS?!_

But his thoughts were cut short when Lilly shyly stepped up on her tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. It was just a peck, really, but in Oliver's opinion, it was everything a kiss needed to be, although admittedly maybe a bit _too_ short.

"Oliver…"

"Uh… yeah?" He looked slightly dazed.

She beamed. "I think I love you, too."

'_Cause it's you and me_

_And all other people_

_With nothing to do,_

_Nothing to prove._

Lilly pointed to the speakers. "Look, the song changed. I didn't even notice."

"Guess you don't notice things like that when you're declaring your love to your best friend."

Lilly laughed and rested her head on Oliver's chest. "Let's go find Miley. She'll definitely want to know."

"I have a feeling she already does," Oliver pointed out.

"So you noticed the Chuckie smile?"

"You think she looks like Chuckie, too?! Finally, someone understands!"

They grinned at each other and, just as Oliver was about to turn to lead her off the dance floor, Lilly stopped him. Oliver looked back at her, confused.

"I thought you wanted to tell Miley," he said.

"We will. But you're right, she probably already knows. You up for one more dance?"

Oliver smiled as he circled his arms around her back and she laid her head back on his chest. "Absolutely. And Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time you go to Hawaii, take me with you?"

She looked up at him and grinned. "Definitely."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this story! Thanks especially for all of the reviews and story adds, and hopefully I'll write another one soon (though it will probably be a one-shot). **

Cause you are so special, and I just hope that we can be friends

I'll wait forever, but I guess that it all depends

On you, and yours

So come on and dance with me

You are so special

I hope this makes you smile

And you might stay with me a while

Cause you deserve every grin that you get

And you'll get em a lot from me, oh oh! Oh oh!

Cause you are so special

I just hope that we can be friends

I'll wait forever, but I guess that it all depends

On you and yours, so come on and dance with me

You are so special

And my heart stops every time


End file.
